1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of washing machines, specifically to an improved device used for removing agitators off the shafts of washing machine drive splines.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Under most conditions, in order to repair washing machines, it is necessary to remove the agitator off the drive shaft. After a period of normal use the agitator becomes cemented to the shaft from minerals and soap in the water. Removing these stuck agitators from their drive shafts is a problem that every washing machine repairman faces wherever automatic washing machines are used.
Heretofore several different methods have been employed to remove the agitators off drive shafts.
Some mechanical devices are available for specific models of washing machines. These devices operate by extending flat bar arms down and hooking to the peripheral lip on the agitator. A threaded screw device on top is then screwed down on the center of the shaft through a hole drilled in the agitator forcing pressure on the lower lip of the agitator. The general result is tearing or ripping of the agitator which must then be discarded and replaced. The hole which was drilled for the screw device must be sealed with silicone glue if the agitator should be removed in one piece and found to be reuseable.
Users regarded these devices unsatisfactory for removing agitators as they are cumbersome, expensive, destructive, and time consuming. Also the users must buy several different ones for the different types of machines.
A crude method which works, but again is unsatisfactory, is using a belt and two by four length of wood and having two or three indiviuals jerk the agitator out. Basically the belt is wrapped around the base of the agitator and then brought up and out of the washing machine and tried to the wood. At this point one individual may stablize the washer while two others jerk on the two by four. Again much material damage and possible personal injury results from such method even though the result is removal of the agitator.
The most effective and quickest way commonly used is to employ a hammer and chisel and break up the agitator. This method works but again is always destructive and requires replacement of the agitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,360 by Nolte describes a pneumatic jack device employing an annular split ring member having closed ends which are joined together with an eyelet and hook. This pneumatic jack lifter is placed under the agitator and filled with pressurized gas to lift the agitator out. This idea expresses the method needed to be used to remove agitators, however, it does possess at least three undesirable features.
First the bladder device when inflated will follow the path of least resistance. When attempting to remove agitators with this device, the bladder, following the path of least resistance, will balloon out from under the agitator to the periphery of the agitator. Due to this ballooning out action the device will fail in getting the agitator off the drive shaft.
Another problem in using said device is attaching the hook to the eyelet. The space available between the base of the wash tub and the underside of the agitator ranges from three eights to less than half of an inch. The inventor showed that it was necessary to keep the ends of the device from separating immediately as soon as pressure was applied to the device. Attaching the hook to the eyelet at the ends of the device in the limited amount of working space is not easily accomplished.
Another serious drawback of this design is the use of a pneumatic pressurized source. On some stuck agitators an ever increasing amount of pressure must be applied to release the agitator. Once the agitator breaks free the built up pressure expands the device rapidly which can rocket the agitator up at a tremendous speed. Tests have proven the built up pressure can propel the agitator out of the machine and bounce off fifteen foot ceilings. If a person should be peering into the opening of the washing machine injury can result if the agitator should impact them.
Three other pneumatic lifters that have been patented, but can not be used to remove agitators as they are not capable of fitting under the shoulder of a washing machine, are U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,521, U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,885, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,861. The first device is a pneumatic lifter for a bed patient which is of an elongated rectangular shape. The second device employs an air lift mattress for use in a bath tub wherein the mattress is of rectangular shape. The third employs an inflatable form breaker for molded construction, wherein a rectangular shaped member is inflated into an ellipsoidal configuration.